Careful what you wish for
by Klake1992
Summary: "I wish I was pretty." Calista Prince has heard the saying "Be careful what you wish for." But never really understood why she should be careful until she got exactly what she had wished for and so much more. Find out how she deals with new challenges in her life, ones that may cause her to lose that very life. Feed back is appreciated as this is my first shot at submitting my wor
1. Chapter 1

"I wish I was pretty."

Calista Prince stood before the mirror in her bedroom as she did every night, speaking the same words she always did. Her name was misleading in It's meaning: The beautiful one. She didn't feel like the beautiful one and she didn't quite look like it either. As she stared into the mirror she saw what everyone else saw, she was ugly. Her raven tresses were thin and stringy and they always seemed to look greasy. Her eyes, although blue, were really dull and almost lifeless looking. She had skin that looked like it was covered entirely in acne and her body was so undefined that she felt she had the looks of a boy. She hated herself because of how unattractive she was, but she continued on with life hoping that maybe one day things would change for her. Fat chance that was.

After she had criticized her appearance enough, Cali made her way over to the window that was open wide. The screen that had once been on the window had been gone for a few years now. Her parents never noticed. Why should they? It wasn't like their daughter had anywhere she could sneak off too or anyone who would sneak in to her. She wasn't worth the trouble.

When she reached the window Cali slipped out of it, seeing as she was on the bottom floor doing so was easy and her sneaker clad feet touched the ground a moment after they had swung over the window sill. Her long legs carried her towards the woods that occupied the back of her house. She ventured into them often, almost every night, actually.

Tonight felt different, though. For some reason she had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. Who would be watching her, though? Cali wasn't something to be admired, in fact she was typically shunned, not only by her peers, but by everyone.

She shook off the feeling of being followed and continued on into the woods. Calista was lost in her thoughts as she reached the center of the forest. She hadn't realized how far she had walked until she heard the twig snapping not too far off. She was broken of her trance as she glanced around, she noticed how dense the trees were, letting in little light from the moon.

"Hello?"

She called out as she spun in a circle slowly looking around for anyone who might have made the noise. She hoped it was a person, that was much better than one of the animals who had been attacking things over the past few months.

She got no answer, so she began to retreat, heading back home. She had made it only a few more steps when a pair of strong hands grabbed her. They were female, but with the strength of a male.

"Don't scream."

The voice sounded familiar, like the voice of a girl she went to school with, but she couldn't be sure of that, not with the fear that was suddenly pulsing through her veins.

"Please, don't hurt me."

She begged, Cali's voice shook with fear as she felt the hot breath of whoever held her upon her neck. She closed her eyes tightly terrified of what the girl might do to her.

"Hurt you? No. I'm going to give you what you always wanted."

And with that the girls fingernails, which felt much sharper than actual nails, dug into Cali's arms, and long, sharp, teeth dug into her clothed shoulder, ripping through the cloth of her shirt and into the skin beneath. The teeth pierced the skin, without any trouble at all, drawing blood.

Cali screamed then, she screamed as the pain, such an excruciating pain, ripped through her body and then darkness fell upon her.

** (two weeks later):**

"Who is that?"

The deep voice was curious and intrigued. It belonged to Jackson Whitmore, the gorgeous bad boy with a particularly bad attitude, that roamed the halls of Beacon hills high school admired by most girls from afar. It was rare when he noticed any girl, but he noticed the one who was walking towards the entrance of the school, where he was hanging out outside of, she had caught his eye. How could she not have?

It was almost as if the beauty had heard him as she turned towards him her unearthly blue hues meeting his. He knew then that she had heard him, she was a wolf, just like him. About damn time a babe like that was introduced to the pack.  
She had long, full, and silky black tresses, tinted slightly with an auburn that hung down to her mid back. Her face was clear of any and all blemishes. Her body was amazing, he could see a bit of her flat, tanned, stomach above the low riding waist of her jeans, and below the hem of her really tight black top. It also revealed the ample cleavage that peaked over the neckline of her shirt. She was a babe, and from the way she walked as she approached Jackson, with such a fierce confidence, it was obvious she knew it too.

When the raven haired beauty came to stand before him a slow cocky smile appeared on his lips. Hers mirrored his and her head cocked to the side as her red lips parted to speak.

"Jackson, I can't believe you don't recognize me."

Her shock was feigned as her smile turned into a smirk and her hands lifted to rest lightly upon his chest.

His face held a look of confusion as his eyebrows knit together and that caused a laugh to tumble from the lips of the raven haired goddess.

"We've gone to school together since elementary. Cali Prince, I'm sure you remember now."

She grinned at the look on his face, so shocked that his eyes literally widened as he thought of the girl whose name she had just given to him. The power of the bite was strong, strong enough to transform someone who was once so unattractive into someone so intoxicatingly gorgeous.  
"Don't worry, you'll be seeing me around much more. I know you'll like that."

For once in his entire life, Jackson Whitmore was speechless. Cali turned, the wedges upon her feet clicking on the pavement as she did so, and then walked off into the school, her hips swaying as she walked.

Two things were obvious to Jackson at that moment in time, Calista Prince had a great ass to go with the rest of her, and she also had his complete and total undivided attention.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been another long day for Cali, she had spent most of it avoiding questions from Scott and Stiles who had sensed the transformation in her the moment she walked into the room. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to them, it was more the fact that she was sure they had questions for her that she had no idea how to answer.

'How did you end up getting turned?' or 'How do you like being a wolf?' or so many other things on a much deeper level that she didn't at all want to answer. She knew how she had gotten turned, or well at least the cryptic answers that the irritatingly short tempered Derek had given her. For that she had refused to be a part of his pack and the plan he had for her, a part of what he was creating to go up against some other intense force that was nearly there. She had no idea what that was or how close they were, she hadn't stuck around Derek long enough to find out.

A loud sigh had escaped from her lungs when Cali had walked into her house after school. Her father was working, so she had the entire place to herself until pretty late into the evening. She was exhausted, from all of the attention she had gotten in that day, most girls liked that kind of thing, like Lydia Martin who didn't seem to like sharing the lime light with Cali, but Cali was different. Sure she enjoyed the attention a little, especially that of which she had gotten from her long time crush, Jackson Whitmore, but she didn't like it so much when she got it from everyone, literally every boy in school other than Danny, of course, and some of those that were taken.

She was so exhausted that the moment she had gotten into the house she wanted to do nothing more than to get into the shower and then into bed. Was this possibly another side effect of being a new wolf? She would have to find out about that, but who would she ask without having to go crawling back to Derek to find out correct answers.

When Calista reached her bedroom, she realized that she wouldn't have to go crawling back to the man she had told off just a few days earlier, because he was sitting in the desk chair inside of her room.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, her backpack falling from her hand as her eyes narrowed and focused on the muscle bound male sitting upon her chair. She hated how smug he looked as his lips pulled up into a slow grin and a single eyebrow arched up at the sight of the beautiful female.

"Waiting for you. We need to talk." He said as she came into the room to take a seat upon the edge of her bed. Calista's eyes rolled as she dropped back onto the bed, laying flat upon her back as her eyes locked on the ceiling.  
"About what?" She asked.

"You joining my pack." He stated simply. So simply in fact it really just seemed to piss off Calista that much more.

"Get out." A low deep growl began to form from within her as she shot up to sit on the bed, her eyes were a haunting blue and her teeth elongated as they formed into sharp, pointed fangs.

Derek was not at all intimidated as he leaned forward in his chair and growled right back at Calista, his growl much deeper, holding such an intense amount of power that she jumped, reverting back to her full human form. He was obviously satisfied with this as a grin appeared on Derek's lips.

"Still want me to leave?" He asked as his head cocked to the side.

"Yes, but I have to ask you a few things." Calista replied once she had managed to regain her composure after the scare his little growl had given her.

"Oh? I'll answer anything you ask, under one condition…" He said.

"Fine. What do you want?" Her question was hesitant for she was pretty sure that she knew already what it was that Derek wanted from her.

"You know what I want from you, Calista." He insisted as her bright blue orbs left where they had set upon him. She knew what he wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to give into him, not yet at least.

"I need to think about this, Derek. You're asking much more from me than you've ever asked the others. I've only been a wolf for two weeks. What you're asking is going to change me more than I already have changed and I don't know if I can do that."

"You have exactly two more weeks to think about this. That's it. Or I will find someone else to do it and you know what that means for you."

Cali did know what that meant. She didn't speak, not one bit, as Derek got up from where he had been sitting upon the swiveling chair. He walked over to where Calista sat on the bed and leaned down so that his face was positioned so closely to hers.

"You're much to pretty to die. So I would really consider saying yes If I were you." His grin was full of venom as he continued to lock eyes on the beautiful female.

"If you make up your mind before the two weeks is up, you know where to find me."

And with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

It was after school the next day when Cali had caught sight of the very person she had been looking for all that day. The only other person who actually seemed able to keep from giving into Derek and what he demanded, Jackson Whitmore. The same person she had run into on her first day back after her transformation. It was funny how the two of them each seemed to be looking for each other, as if both of them needed, not just wanted, but needed to see the other.

"You're a hard man to find, Jackson." The two had come to meet in the parking lot, completely unplanned. Her words had caused a slow cocky grin to appear upon the males lips as he crossed his lacrosse toned arms across his chest as his eyebrows lifted slightly upon his forehead.

"So you were looking for me? Why?" He asked as she lifted a hand to toss her long dark curls over her shoulder. His eyes couldn't help but to wander over the petite, yet fit and feminine, body of the gorgeous wolf girl that stood before him. To him she was a goddess, something worthy of being admired, something more worthy of his attention than even Lydia had ever been. And that was saying a lot.

"I could ask you the same thing, Erica and Isaac both told me you were asking about me." Her own cocky grin mirrored his as her hands slipped into the pockets of the light cardigan she wore.

"I asked first." He stated as his deep blue eyes met her light, icy, blue orbs.

"You're right, you did. What I want to talk about should be done in private, though." She replied easily as she glanced to the right where she spotted Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all trying very hard, and failing, at not being obvious to the fact that they were listening to them.

"Are you trying to get me alone?" A single eyebrow lifted upon Jackson's forehead as a slow smirk began to cause the corners of his lips to twitch as it formed upon them.

"Yes." It was the answer that Jackson had expected, but not so bluntly, the more he talked to this girl, the more he wanted to be around her. The more she captured his attention. He wasn't going to let her slip away, not any time soon.

"Come on." Jackson made a motion in the direction of his car with a cocking of his head.

Jackson's house was huge, it was beautiful on the inside too, the type of house that some people only ever saw in magazines. No wonder Jackson was as cocky and arrogant as he was. He was loaded. Or at least his parents were, but then again she could have already guessed that by the type of car he drove, or the clothes he wore.

"Nice place." She commented at the sight of the interior of his home.

"Yeah, I know." His cocky reply caused a slow smirk to appear upon her lips, she wasn't sure why, but she liked it. A lot, actually.

The trek into his house didn't end until they were up in his room, once there Jackson shut and locked the door behind them. Cali hadn't seen the lock being slid closed, but she heard the click as the door locked into place. Having only been a wolf for the short time she had she didn't have full control of all of her senses, some things became amplified on their own, without warning. So while she was so intensely focused on the clicking of the door lock, she didn't hear Jackson approach her from behind. She had no idea he was even there until she felt his large hands tightly grip her waist. The sudden closeness of his body, his chest pressing against her back, and the strong, yet some how sensual, grip of his hands upon the bare skin of her hips, was like a shock to the system for her.

"Jackson-"

"Shhh. Just relax." It was as if his words had some sort of affect upon her as he whispered into her ear, his warm breath fanning out against the side of her face causing a chill to rush down her spine. She enjoyed the feeling, though.

Cali did relax, her entire body lost any tension in it as she leaned back into his chest. Her eyes slowly fell closed and she felt his lips pressing a soft kiss to her ear, before pressing kisses down to her neck.

"Can you feel it?" He asked and Cali didn't have to ask what he was talking about. She could feel it. The electricity that his touch seemed to shoot through her body, she had felt it the first day when she had touched his chest. Since then she had been unable to think about much other than him. It was as if they had some sort of unspoken bond between the two of them, much stronger than anything she had felt before.

"Yes," She spoke softly as she slowly turned in the hands of his that rested upon her hips. When she came to face him her hands hesitantly lifted to rest upon his wrists. Slowly, they traveled up along the length of his arms. "I feel it."

"I want you, Calista. I don't care if we barely know each other. I need you." Jackson's eyes held the very need he spoke of and Cali's eyes matched the need that Jackson's held.

"Kiss me." Jackson complied, his hands pulling her in close to press against his chest tightly. His lips found hers and a single hand lifted to cup the back of her neck. The kiss deepened, becoming rather intense quickly.

The rest was a mess of clothing as they shed of each individual piece and some how managed to get into the bed. The night seemed to last forever, but at the same time not long enough for either of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Calista woke up the next morning laying in her own bed, she was confused, in a complete daze left over from the events of the night before. For a moment she wondered if it had all been a dream, but what had happened had been all too real to have been any type of dream. A dream that good, well, wasn't possible to be had.

Even the tough, much more durable, muscles of her wolf kind couldn't handle the strain she had put on them with Jackson, she groaned as she sat up in her bed and made her way into the bathroom across the hall. She knew she was alone, so she didn't bother to lock the bathroom door behind her.

After a long, steamy, shower, and choosing the perfect outfit, Cali was getting ready to leave the house for the day. She had just made it to the front door when someone began to knock on it from the other side. She jumped, muscles still aching with certain movements she made, and this very one caused her to groan once more, she held the noise between clenched teeth before pulling the door open. The handsome face that greeted her on the other side of the door wasn't the one she had been hoping to see.

"I thought you said I had two weeks. Two weeks that I had hoped wouldn't contain your constant visits, Derek." Cali attempted to slam the door on him, but Derek was much faster than even her wolf speed was, he caught the door and slipped inside before shutting the door behind himself.

"Oh I was planning to leave you be, that was until I heard about what you did last night." It was hard to tell when Derek was mad because he always looked so damn angry, but something told Cali that right then he was pissed.

Cali tried hard not to show the fact that she was afraid, but with someone as powerful as Derek, visibly angry,, and standing right before you, it was impossible not to show you were frightened.

His actions were lightening fast as he pounced on Cali, knocking her to the ground. She hit it, hard, her entire body slamming into the polished wood floor hard enough to chip some of the wood and break a few bones. She knew they would heal but that didn't stop the pain that shot through her.

A scream ripped through her chest and quickly in came out from between her lips, the scream ripped the teeth, which had been clenched together, apart letting the shrill noise free. It only sounded human for a moment before it transformed into a deep, intense, growl that shook the very foundation of her house.

"Quiet." He ordered as his large hand lifted to cover her mouth, the weight of his hand upon her mouth cut off the inhuman nose that had been ripped from her lungs upon feeling the pain he had caused her.

It was just a few moments later, moments spent in semi silence as she continued to thrash beneath him, that her bones had fused back together and any bruising had vanished.

Slowly, Derek's hand left from over top of Cali's mouth and he placed it on the ground beside her head as he had with the other. Lowering himself towards her, his face came within an inch or so of hers.

"You were supposed to save yourself for me, Calista. She made you for me, Don't you understand that?" His voice was low and menacing, his eyes glinting menacingly to match the tone of his voice as Cali made a huge effort to keep from letting herself take on her werewolf form.

"She picked the wrong girl, Derek. I'm not the one you want. I'll help you find the girl who is actually ready for what you need." All the fire, all the sassy, 'f you Derek, I don't need to do what you say' had completely left Cali. She was a new werewolf, a cub of sorts, one that she knew could never face off against Derek, he was an Alpha. Much too strong for someone like her, an omega, to take on.

"No, you're the one that I need. Cali, I can feel it in you. I just couldn't figure out how you didn't feel it for yourself with me, but then, after I was enlightened of your rendezvous with Jackson last night, I realized why. It's because of him. You feel it with him." How Derek had figured what had gone on so quickly, how he had realized that Calista had found her mate, her one true match, within Jackson, so quickly was beyond her. She didn't intend to tell him that, though. Not at all. She couldn't tell him for fear of Jackson's life.

"If it's him that's in the way, then I'll just have to rid of him so then we can be together, as we should be, maybe a threat against your life won't motivate you, but one against his might." He was right and she knew that he would do what he threatened. The very thought of Jackson dying because of her brought tears to her eyes.

"Ah, so I was right." Derek moved to stand, leaving Calista on the ground, but no longer pinned to the hard wood floor.

"I'll just have to go pay him a visit." Derek made a step towards the door, only a single step, before Cali stood and reached out to grab Derek's arm.

"No, please. I will do anything. Anything you want, just please. Leave him alone." She begged as the tears that had popped up in her eyes, slipped down her cheeks at the mere thought of losing Jackson. The connection she had with him was intense and they hardly even really knew each other. She just couldn't bare the thought of losing the man she knew to be the one she was mean to be with for the rest of her life.

Her words caused a grin to appear on Derek's lips. It wasn't one of happiness, though, not entirely. It was one of triumph as he stepped towards the petite female that stood just a step or so away from him. He lifted a large hand to tangle his fingers into her hair. He gripped it, hard, in his fist and pulled her into him.

"You know what I want." He stated. "And you're going to give me exactly that."

When he finished speaking his lips crushed down upon hers. Cali kissed him back, but the feeling wasn't the same as with Jackson. With Jackson it had been fireworks, butterflies in her stomach, and an intense longing for more. With Derek it was nothing, blank, and a constant ache for it to be over and never to happen again, but what Derek wanted entailed much much more of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing as it was a Saturday, the same day that Derek had forced her into doing just what she had denied him of the first time they met, Alyse didn't have to be anywhere that day. Yeah she had promised Erica a simple shopping trip, but she didn't want to leave the house after what she had done.

It wasn't that she wouldn't have considered Derek in a romantic, intimate, way on her own, but since the moment she had laid eyes on Jackson after her transformation, she had been able to think of no one other than him. What Derek had forced her into giving into was a betrayal against him to her, and the thought of doing what she did, basically cheating on Jackson, made her sick to her stomach. At one point she had nearly become physically ill, having ran to the bathroom dry heaving into the porcelain toilet.

Cali, at that point, was curled up in her bed, her entire body buried beneath her blankets with no intentions of coming out any time soon. She had no idea what time it was, other than the fact that it had to be at least nine pm, when her father knocked upon her door.

"Cal?" He called into her, using the nickname that he had only ever called her as he knocked a few short raps upon her door. "Someone is here to see you. A Jackson."

"Um, Just a second." Hearing Jackson's name caused her eyes to pop open and she shot up in her bed. She couldn't possibly tell him what she did, but she was sure that he would be able to smell his scent all over her. How could he not have? She wreaked of Derek Hale, but she hadn't been able to muster up the energy to shower since Derek had finished with her.

"Send him in, Dad." Cali called back out to her dad who opened the door after he had heard her voice.

"Are you going to be alright alone with this boy? I've got to head back into the office, but I can wait if you want me to…" Always over protective, Cali couldn't help but smile at her father who stood in her doorway.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Have a good night and I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." The two exchanged smiles before she heard her dad heading down the hallway and down to the front hall. "Go on ahead and head on back, she's been a bit under the weather, so she's in her room. Down the hall first door on the left." She heard a pause as foot steps head in the direction of her room.

"Oh one more thing, I'm trusting you here alone with my daughter, but if one thing happens to her while I'm gone I will find you." Calista resisted the urge to laugh at her father trying to sound threatening, it wasn't that he didn't look intimidating, because he sure as hell did, but he was just so sweet and naive by nature that it was hard to see him as anything but.

"No worries, Mr. Prince. I would never do anything to hurt Cali." Jackson's words seemed to be as much for Cali's fathers benefit as they were her own and hearing them caused a smile to grace her lips. Could he possibly be any more perfect?

"Alright, Have a good night then."

"You too, sir." And with that, Cali heard the door open and shut as her father left for work once more.

Cali's smile had vanished as Jackson came down the hall, not because she didn't want to see him, she had wanted nothing but him all day, but she was terrified to have to tell him what had happened that day. There was no avoiding it.

"What's wrong?" Jackson's first words to Cali came when he entered into the room, his face took on a look of concern and anger instantly. He knew she was upset and was bound and determined to find out why and rid of whatever or whoever had upset her.

"Sit with me." She patted the spot on the bed beside her as she sat and leaned back against the wall.

Before Jackson even reached the bed his nostrils flared, he had obviously caught Derek's scent. His hands clenched tightly into fists and a deep grumbling began deep from within him, the growl that was forming ripped from his lips as his teeth elongated becoming fangs. His fists unclenched and his nails lengthened and thickened into claws and fur sprouted all over him. He was full on wolf.

"What did he do to you?" Jackson demanded his voice a deep growl as Cali jumped up off from the bed and rushed over to Jackson. Her hands lifted to cup his fur covered cheeks in them and her icy blue eyes locked tightly on his.

"Jackson, please. Relax. I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise me you won't go after him. He'd kill you." Cali didn't care if Jackson was currently full of fur, growling deeply, and so enraged that he could have torn her head off if he wanted to because she knew he would never do that to her. She knew this because he felt just as she did for him, or so she was sure he did after their previous night together. She just hoped he would feel the same way after she told him what she had to tell him.

Slowly, his wolf form began to slip away, his claws disappeared, the fur slowly vanished, and his eyes and teeth returned to normal.

"Tell me what he did." Jackson demanded, teetering on the edge of complete irate anger. Cali's hands dropped to find his and when they did she gave them a squeeze. Apparently, that was about as calm as she was going to get from him.

"Let me start at the beginning. It's much easier that way." She said and as she spoke, it was as if she had returned back to that very day, the day Derek had first come to her and told her exactly why he needed her and why she had been turned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two weeks earlier:**

Cali had woken up with a start, she didn't remember getting back to her room, changing out of the clothes she had worn out on her walk, or even getting into bed. In fact, the last thing she remembered was getting attacked by someone. No, some thing, that had taken a sizeable bite out of her. The thing was, though, that she no longer felt any pain in her shoulder, neck, or arms, where the wounds had been inflicted. She didn't feel anything at all in the area of pain. What she did feel, though, was the presence of someone else in her room, not only did she feel them in the darkness, but she could smell them. What the hell was going on? It wasn't that they smelled badly, or overpoweringly like anything, it was hard to explain. It was as if they had their own signature scent that smelled of a characteristic and this one smelled of power, an extreme power.

Cali sat up in her bed as she glanced into the darkness, she could see as if it were the middle of the day, instead of late into the night. That was when she spotted him, the muscular figure of a man standing in the corner of her room. She recognized him to be Derek Hale, she had seen him on the news, falsely arrested for the murder of his sister. Even the fact that the arrest was false did nothing to put her at ease. She was beyond frightened at the sight of him inside of her room.

"Ah, you're awake." Derek crossed the room and as he did Cali shot up on her bed with inhuman speed, standing against the wall. Her sudden super speed shocked her and confused her further more. Her hand shot up to the shoulder which should have been shredded from the teeth that had sunk into it earlier in the night, but the spaghetti strap covered flesh was smooth and blemish free.

"What the hell is going on! Why are you in my room? What do you want?" Cali was on the verge of hysterics as she stared wide eyed at Derek's approaching form. He stopped to stand before her bed where he watched the girl who stood before him looking particularly frightened.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," Derek reached the side of the bed on which he sat as he waited for the girl to calm herself now that she knew he meant no harm.

"In fact, I am here to answer all of the questions you may have. You should feel lucky, usually I send one of the beta's to handle this job these days." If his words were supposed to enlighten her, they weren't doing a very good job. They only confused her even more, but she wanted to know what he was talking about, so she slowly lowered herself onto the edge of the bed where she sat next to him.

"Betas? What are you talking about?" Cali's voice held curiosity, no longer was she scared of the muscle bound stranger sitting on her bed.

"You're a werewolf, Cali." Derek went on to explain how the change had taken place, how she had been turned, and why there was no more evidence of the bite and claw marks that had been administered to her skin. He also told her the basics of being a werewolf, answering all of her questions but one.

"Why me?" She asked.

"We chose you because we need you. I need you to be my mate. Together we would make something stronger than any Alpha wolf out there. I can't mate with just any female wolf out there, she has to be a certain one and you're it." His words shocked Cali again, first he was telling her that she was a werewolf, now he was pretty much telling her that he needed her to have his babies.

"No. I won't do it." She shook her head as she jumped up off from her bed to stand before the hulking form sitting upon her bed.

"I don't think you understand, Calista. You don't have a choice. You either do what you were made to do or you die. It will take a while to replace you, but it's better than dealing with another unruly beta." When he finished speaking he bared his teeth and growled, his own form shooting to stand up. His hands reached out to grip her arms tightly in them and she felt a sudden pain in her arms as it came to the point where she felt as if both bones were about to snap.

"Get your hands off from me and get out of my room. Out of my house!" Through the pain she screamed at the man who was causing her that pain.

"I'll leave now, but don't think for a second that I won't be back again." A moment after he had spoken the pain in her arms had vanished and Derek was gone. No sign of him remained other than the slightly fluttering of the curtains from the wind coming into the wide open window of her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

"He put his hands on you?" Jackson's voice was strained as his teeth clenched together. His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed into slits as he thought of the pain that Derek had inflicted upon Calista. He didn't even know the entire story yet and he was already unbelievably angry.

"Jackson." Cali whispered as she tried to get him to fight his anger so that she could continue to explain why she wouldn't let him go after Derek.

"Please. I need you to calm down. Don't do anything crazy, just please. Sit with me. I need you." Calista's voice was laced with her need for him. She backed up until she was able to drop upon her bed again and her head dropped into her hands. She felt tears forming in her eyes again and she couldn't hide them, not from him, not at that very moment.

"Cali?" Jackson asked as he came to sit beside the girl, his voice was calm, laced with concern, as he wrapped an arm around the petite brunettes shoulders.

"He made me sleep with him, Jackson. That's why I reek of him. I have done nothing but lay in this bed since then, since he made me do that with him. I told him no before, but once he found out about you and I he told me that he would kill you if I didn't." Her head lifted from her hands, tears still slipping down her red tinted cheeks as her head fell onto his shoulder.

Jackson was beyond angry, his anger was through the roof, but seeing this girl, the only girl he really cared about, so vulnerable and hurting, he couldn't bare to leave her side. Even if it was to find Derek and rip him limb from limb. He didn't care if Derek was the Alpha, Jackson would find him and use every fiber in his being to cause him an unimaginable amount of pain.

"He will pay for this." Jackson vowed as he pulled Calista closer to him with the encircling of his muscular arms around her small form.

"I don't care what it takes, he will pay." He added as he placed a kiss upon the top of Cali's head.

"You're not mad at me? That I gave in?" She asked as she slowly lifted her head so that her red, still tear filled, eyes could meet his.

"No, I would have done the same for you." His words were honest and that was enough to bring the smallest of smiles to her lips, the very lips that he soon placed a kiss upon before standing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the bed. Once Cali was standing he led her out of her room and to the bathroom he had spotted across the hall.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He turned on the shower, making sure the water was warm enough for Calista to be comfortable in. As he adjusted the water for her, Cali stripped out of her clothes until she stood in the middle of the bathroom in the nude. Jackson wasn't expecting that when he turned around to see the striking beauty completely in the buff. Even more so, he wasn't expecting to see deep scratches along her sides. Oh how he wanted to murder Derek. He remained calm faced, not wanting to frighten Cali.

"I'll let you wash up." Jackson went to go walk around Calista, but she stopped him with a single touch of her hand to his upper arm.

"Please. Stay with me?" She asked as he stopped so that his hauntingly blue eyes could meet hers. How could he say no to that sweet, innocent, face? Simple…He couldn't.

He didn't have to reply. Instead Jackson stripped of his own clothing and led Cali to the shower in which the two of them slipped into. His place behind her gave him the ability to see that the deep, very slowly healing, scratches upon her sides were also found around on her back.

He vowed at that moment to murder Derek. He would rip him apart limb by limb and make him scream for mercy. Jackson was going to rip his throat out along with various other organs. Derek Hale would pay for what he did to Calista, but not until Jackson could do so without Cali knowing.

Instead of letting those thoughts consume him, he gently cleaned the wounds upon Cali's back, careful not to hurt her anymore than she had already been hurt that day.

Jackson was doing good at keeping a calm face, he was somehow managing to keep his anger from taking over and hunting down the one who had caused Calista so much pain. He was even putting someone before himself for once, he was actually caring for the girl who he could have let go of after their night together just the night before, but he wasn't. He wouldn't and couldn't just drop Calista, because as hard as it was to wrap his head around, since the two of them hardly knew each other, he loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson had stayed with Calista all night, not caring that her father would probably come home and find her there with her. She had asked him to stay with her, to sleep by her side, and to be there when she woke up. Cali was afraid to be alone and Derek was to blame for that. Jackson would make sure that Derek would pay for that too.

It was early in the morning, about eight am, when Cali began to stir, Jackson hadn't slept much, so the moment she moved his arms wrapped around her waist holding her closely to let her know he was still here. He would never leave her. Not ever again if he could manage such a feat.

A content sigh escaped her lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open and Jackson came into view.

"Did you even sleep'?" She asked, noticing that he was already awake and staring down at her. A look of concern overcame her beautiful features and one of her hands lifted to find his beneath the blanket. Her fingers slowly inched their way up along the back of his hand, then along his lower arm, and slowly along his upper arm.

"A little, I had a lot on my mind…and a beautiful girl sleeping next to you is always a distraction. A welcome one, though." His deep, husky, voice was just above a whisper as he spoke and she rolled over on her side so that her petite body could press against his.

"I'll be sure to make myself look less attractive before I go to bed." She teased, all memories of the trauma she had gone through the night before erased as Jackson's hand came to rest upon her hip.

"That's impossible. You'll always be the most beautiful girl in the world to me no matter what you do." His words brought a bright smile to her lips and a blush began to creep up upon her cheeks. Cali buried her head into the curve of his neck below his chin, her long auburn highlighted tresses brushing against his chin as she did so.

"You're too good to me, Jackson." She whispered, but Jackson's ears picked up the words easily.

"You deserve the best and I am exactly that." How could he not be too good to be true spouting lines like that? Jackson was Cali's dream guy and she found herself falling for him faster than she had ever fallen for anyone before, not that she really had much to compare to. Before a few weeks earlier she wasn't even slightly on anyone's radar. She had been the type of girl who no one noticed. Not even the teachers she came into contact with half the time.

"I made some phone calls while you were asleep," Jackson began as he traced shapes upon the exposed flesh of her hip from where her tee-shirt had ridden up.

"McCall and Lahey are going to meet us at my house in an hour. Or well they will once I tell them you're awake. Get dressed, We'll head over there and stop for something to eat on the way." Jackson pressed a kiss to the top of Cali's head before untangling their lips beneath the blanket. He grabbed his phone off from the night stand and exited her room, obviously having heard her dad leave that morning.

Cali could hear Jackson on the phone as she got up from the bed, she didn't listen for long, as she had lost herself in the thoughts of him. She stripped of her clothes from the night before, putting on a pair of fresh bra and panties, she then slipped into a pair of jeans and added a flowery blue blouse. Calista brushed through her hair and left the curly tresses down to trail down her back and shoulders.

When she finished dressing she grabbed her phone, slipped it into her back pocket, and then made her way to the door which she opened and slipped out of. Jackson was in the living room, she could hear him arguing with Scott whose voice she heard on the other line before she slipped into the bathroom. Once inside she thoroughly brushed her teeth and then headed out of the bathroom and to the front hall closet that held the pair of converse she wanted to wear. Once they were on her feet she trekked into the kitchen where Jackson stood leaning against the kitchen counter. He was just hanging up his phone and slipping it into his pocket when he spotted Cali entering the room. Her appearance caused a smile to appear upon his lips and she made her way over to stand before him her head leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head once more.

"Everything alright? I heard you arguing with Scott." She said as she lifted her head so that her icy blue eyes could meet his.

"Yeah, everything was fine. He wanted to bring Stiles along with him, I guess he was bugging about being left out." Jackson rolled his eyes and shook his head before he retracted his hands to place them against her hips.

"What's wrong with Stiles?" She asked and that caused a laugh to escape from Jackson.

"Other than the usual?" He asked and let another small laugh escape him. Calista laughed herself before she retracted her arms from around him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She answered and with that they were on their way out of the house and to his own, but not until after stopping for breakfast, just the two of them. A small treat before the events that lie ahead for them. Hopefully all would go well and as planned with Scott, Isaac, and Jackson, if not, they would have hell to pay.


	9. Chapter 9

"Calista!" The scream had come from her front door the minute after it was thrown open by Isaac Lahey. His shout for her caused Cali to jump, hitting her head upon the top of the bed in which she had crawled under to collect the various objects that somehow managed to get underneath there.

"Ouch." She muttered aloud before pushing herself out from under the bed, She heard Isaac's foot steps leading him down the hall to her room. He looked…frightened. That was odd to her. Isaac never really looked afraid.

"What's going on?" Calista was instantly concerned when she saw the look upon his face.

"It's Jackson. He's going after Derek. Scott and I, we tried to stop him, but he just kept ranting about how he hurt you, like he couldn't stop thinking about it and took off. He fought with Scott, he's alright, but Jackson's place isn't." After Isaac explained Calista cursed herself. She never should have left Jackson's house even if her dad was insisting they have a family dinner before he went into work again…Or she should have rushed back right after, but he had promised he would be alright, that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Obviously, that was too much to ask for at that point.

"Shit." Calista cursed and that was something, because she hardly ever swore, but the situation at hand was a deadly one.

"I have to stop him." She said as she walked to the window in which she pushed up. The screen had been gone from it for years, so that wasn't an issue.

"Get the others and meet me there." She was going to their abandoned train station in which Derek and the others would sometimes hide out. Without waiting for a response from Isaac she bolted out of the window and into the woods, fast enough to make it there quicker than any car could, especially when she cut through the woods. She wasn't even out of breath when she finally arrived at the abandoned train station she slipped inside.

It wasn't until she was deep inside of the abandoned station that she heard the noises from just around the corner. She heard lots of growling, what sounded like large things being thrown against hunks of metal, and lots of other inhuman sounds. Things were breaking, some whining, and what sounded like the snapping of bones. Derek and Jackson were obviously fighting.

"STOP!" She shouted the moment she rounded the corner to where the two of them were fighting. Derek mounted Jackson, his teeth about to dig into his throat when she came around to see them. Derek and Jackson both halted at the sight of her.

"Please. Derek, you said you wouldn't hurt him. Please, let him go." Cali wasn't usually the type to beg, but the sight of the man she loved about to be murdered, was too much for her to handle.

Slowly she walked towards the two of them and as she did, each began to look more and more human, until they were fully no longer resembling wolves at all. Both of them stood, clothes tattered, but seemingly unharmed as they had both healed from the trauma they had caused one another.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson snapped at Calista, he had told her he wanted her to never come near Derek again, but she had broken the promise she had made to him to save him. '

"I'm here to keep you from getting your head ripped off. You can't face off against him, Jackson." Calista retorted as she walked across the floor to Jackson. She reached out her hands to him, not caring that Derek was there or seeing them interact as they were.

Derek, however, was pissed at the sight of them when Jackson took Cali's hands and pulled her into his chest, her was irate when he saw them kiss and those red Alpha eyes returned.

"We had a deal, Cali." Derek spoke, his voice strong and deep as he stepped towards where Cali was being held in Jackson's arms, neither noticed as he reached out and grasped her arm. He grasped her arm tightly and pulled her to him.

"Let her go!" Growled Jackson the moment Derek had ripped Calista from his arms. She cried out in pain at the sudden hard yank of her to his chest. When she came to be held against his chest he lowered his head to her ear, tears were in her eyes again. Derek didn't speak yet as his eyes locked upon Jackson, whose own eyes were on Calista.

"If you continue to see him, I will kill him." Derek whispered, so quiet that she almost didn't hear it, but she did and the thought of no longer having Jackson in her life caused her to let the tears slip down her cheeks.

"You're hurting her!" Jackson went to lunge at Derek.

"NO!" Cali shouted at Jackson, causing him to halt his tracks.

"Cali?" Jackson asked, concern taking over his features as he stared over at her.

"Good. Now tell him you never want to see him again." Derek ordered.

"Just get out of here, Jackson. You've caused enough trouble." Tears were free-falling down her cheeks now and the look that passed over Jackson's face made them fall even faster down her slightly red cheeks. It was a look like his heart had just gotten broken, like someone had just ripped it out and squeezed it dry, and that someone was Calista. The look passed shortly after as a look of pure hatred took over his handsome features. The look was first trained on Derek and then Calista.

"You worthless bitch." Jackson spat before leaving the abandoned train station.

Calista had never felt such a terrible internal pain before, not even when Derek had slammed her to the ground he had when he had visited her a few days earlier. It was the pain of her heart breaking. Derek released the hold he had on her arms and the moment he did she slipped down against his chest to the ground. She was crying hysterically, hardly able to breathe, when finally Isaac and Scott arrived.

She heard them before she saw them, they came crashing into the abandoned train station both running as she could hear their feet pounding the ground as they ran.

They both skid to a halt at the sight of Calista on the ground, tears spilling down her face.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Scott shouted as he approached the girl who sat crumpled upon the floor at Derek's feet.

"Nothing. Now get her home." Derek answered with a shrug of his shoulders before walking away from the girl crumpled upon the floor. She had been leaning against his legs for support, so his movement caused her to fall fully to the ground.

Scott and Isaac stared after Derek as he left, both confused about what the hell had happened, but from the lack of a bloody scene, Jackson still had to be alive. Where was he, though? That was the question.

Isaac, having known Calista for years, approached the girl and scooped her up off from the ground, she wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. She felt so broken. So pathetic after the words that Jackson had spoken to her and yet all she wanted was to see him, to be with him, to be held by him. If she couldn't have him anymore she wanted to die. Simple as that.

Isaac carried her all the way home, when they reached her house, her brought her to her room where he placed her upon the bed. When he went to leave she finally calmed herself enough to speak.

"Where's Jackson?" Her voice was strained, her cheeks tear-stained, and her eyes red and puffy, but she still sat up in her bed, her eyes trained on Isaac.

"Scott went to go to his house and check on him." Isaac said, hoping that Jackson really had gone back home. It was then that Cali's phone rang, it was sitting on her night stand and a single glance at it showed Scott McCall to be the person calling her. Grabbing her phone off from the night stand she pushed the answer button and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello? Is he alright?" She asked the moment she had answered the phone.

"Yes, but you might want to get over here." The phone call ended suddenly after she heard some struggling between Scott and someone else on the phone and a loud crashing noise.

"Come on, Isaac, we have to get over to Jackson's…and quick."

They were soon out the door, into her car, and speeding on their way over to Jackson's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos, utter chaos, was what they found when they arrived at Jackson's house. Cali knew she shouldn't have been there, not after the threat she had gotten from Derek, but she couldn't stay away. Not after hearing Scotts voice on the phone, the pleading in his tone, the worry, something was going on and she was sure it was bad. When Isaac and Cali entered into Jackson's house they saw why Scott was so distraught.

The house was a mess, not just the type of mess that comes from not picking up after yourself, but the type of mess that was made by someone who was throwing a wild tantrum. Jackson was doing just that. Just as they had come into the door, Cali was almost taken out with a dining table chair that had been thrown across the room. She was quick to react, diving out-of-the-way of the chair. Scott was trying, and failing, to restrain Jackson and he was quickly joining the thrown furniture. He was quick to get back onto his feet, but Cali stopped him before he was able to go back at it with Jackson again.

"Stop. You two go outside, make sure that Derek doesn't find out that I'm here. I'll take care of this." Scott and Isaac did as Cali instructed, Jackson still hadn't noticed her entering into the house as he growled and howled and continued to destroy the inside of his house. Once the other two were safely outside, Cali gave into the thing that was always nagging just at the back of her mind. Her inner wolf. She had only fully wolfed out once, and that was when she had endured the full moon, nearly killing an innocent man out for a night stroll. She never let herself fully turn after that, until then. Cali let herself be seen then as she moved from where she had stood in the entry way, she walked into the entrance into the dining room. Jackson stood, fully wolfed out, and looking particularly pissed off. The moment he saw Cali he growled deep in his chest and lunged at her.

The two began to fight, neither receiving any serious wounds, but both getting some scratches, bruises, and bite marks. They rolled across the ground, and into the broken pile of furniture that Jackson had destroyed. Broken bits of wood and other pieces of the furniture scattered around them and showered down upon them. Cali rolled over, managing to pin Jackson beneath her. She growled low and demanding as she bared her teeth to him. Getting him to finally stop his fighting against her long enough for her to speak.

"Jackson!" She shouted as her wolf form slowly receded. When she was fully human again her brilliant blue eyes locked on his, unable to look away from the tormented eyes of Jackson. He looked so hurt, so torn up inside that it literally broke her heart.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, but Jackson was having none of it, he shoved her off from him, hard enough for her to fly across the room and smash into the wall. She groaned, but got back up again, fighting through the instant flash of pain, it receded as the internal injuries began to heal themselves.

"You're not sorry. You wanted him to kill me…or you for some reason want to see me suffer." Jackson growled at her. He pushed himself up off from the ground and stalked over to her. She had never seen someone so pissed off before as he was then. He grabbed her, hard, by the arm and pulled her up off from the ground. The hurt was evident in his eyes as they locked on Calista's. There was something else there too, though, something she couldn't quite figure out.

"No, Jackson. I am sorry. I would never want to hurt you, but what I did was to keep you safe. He wants to kill you because of me and I can't bare to do that to you." Cali felt so weak as tears began to well up in her eyes. Jackson was hurt, pissed, and relentless as he pressed her back against the wall, his other hand grasped her other arm as he pressed her hard against the wall.

"You should have let him kill me." He said between clenched teeth as his eyes seemed to bore holes into Cali's. "Being dead would have been better than this."

Cali's heart ached when she heard his words and she tried to blink back the tears in her eyes, but they spilled anyways. They spilled down her cheeks and stained them even more with the salty tears.

"I couldn't ever let that happen." She insisted, speaking through her tears.

"Why not? You would both be happy that way!" Jackson yelled, his grip tightening upon her arms as his face moved in closer to hers. Close enough that she could smell his hot, slightly minty, breath as it fanned out against her face.

"No I wouldn't be happy that way. I could never be happy without you." She replied as she shook her head, finding it to be almost impossible to breathe. She felt as if her entire life was falling in on her, trapping her beneath the rubble.

"Why the hell not?!" Jackson yelled again and Cali's tears came quicker down her cheeks. She wasn't scared of Jackson, but she was scared of losing him, losing him because she was too big of a coward to stand up to Derek. She was afraid to stand up for what she wanted, to be strong, she was afraid, afraid of everything, but him because she felt something stronger than fear for Jackson.

"Because I love you, asshole!" She finally yelled back at him, and the realization finally hit Jackson, his eyes widened and his grip loosened until he finally let her go.

"Even after all of this?" He asked, his voice was quite, no longer holding the malice it had earlier.

"Of course." Cali replied as her hands reached out to him. They found the chiseled planes of his cheeks and rested there.

"I love you too, you know." Jackson finally said after a long moment of silence. That was all it took for her formerly cracked heart to become repaired, the cracks slowly forming back together until they were barely visible.

"I do. Why would you fight so hard for someone who you didn't love?" She asked rhetorically as a slow smile appeared upon her lips. Lips that were soon caught up in a kiss from Jackson. When the kiss ended, Cali slowly removed herself from him.

"I have to go. My dad's going to be worried about me if I'm not home soon. I'll talk the boys into helping you clean up this mess." Cali pressed herself onto her toes to place one last lingering kiss upon Jackson's lips.

"Hey Cali," Jackson called out to her as she began to exit the house, she turned her eyes locking upon his as she did so.

"Be careful. If you need anything call me." He crossed the room to her, his hands finding her hips. "Promise me you will call me if you need anything at all, Cali."

Cali smiled up at him as she lifted a hand to cup his cheek. He leaned in towards her and she spoke in a whisper.

"I promise." And he then pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'll see you in the morning?" She asked as she made her way to the door.

"Yeah. I'll be by to pick you up at seven." And with that being said she was out the door. When she came upon Isaac and Scott she thanked them for watching over the house as she spoke with Jackson. She then manipulated them into helping Jackson clean up, she needed to get some rest. Or so she said.

When she got into her car she acted as if she was driving back home, but instead she took a turn off towards a little park that led to a path that took people into the woods. She needed to pay Derek a surprise visit, much like the ones he paid her. She had lied to Jackson, but that would be the last time she ever did that, but what she was doing was trying to keep him alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Cali ran through the woods at full speed, her feet should have ached, and they would have, if she were human, but her small feet inside of her shoes with stood everything she did to them. She was on a mission, a mission to make sure the life of the man she loved was protected.

She came to a sudden halt outside of the abandoned train station because Derek stood outside of it. A slow smirk appeared on his lips at the sight of her, although he had obviously known she was approaching. He was the Alpha, after all, he had heightened senses, eye sight, and strength even more so than the rest, and so much more. Cali didn't move. She stood perfectly still as her eyes followed Derek's every move.

"Why are you here, Calista?" He asked as his eyebrows lifted upon his forehead, he stepped closer to her, his steps nearly silent other than the occasional crunch of fallen leaves.

"To talk to you, to get you to leave me and Jackson be." Cali flinched when Derek was suddenly standing in front of her. She was afraid of him, but she couldn't let him know that not with what she was about to do.

"You don't need me, not like you think you do." She continued as she turned to face him head on, Her eyes locked on his and never left them. She was trying so hard not to let the fear she was feeling escape her at all.

"In fact, I know who you need, who can help you, who wants to help you." Her voice was surprisingly strong and sure as she spoke, her hands did shake, slightly, so she shoved them into the pockets of the cardigan she was wearing to hide them from his sight. She had learned quickly that fear fueled Derek just as much as anger did.

"Oh? And who is that?" Derek's menacing gaze didn't leave Cali's as she stared into his eyes, they seemed so bright and passionate, yet so dark and cold.

"I need you to promise me something before I tell you anything else." Cali watched as Derek's eyes narrowed, yet stayed focused on hers, it was obvious that he didn't want to be making any promises to her.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Promise me that you will leave me and Jackson alone if this works out like I know I will. No more goading me to join your pack, no more unannounced visits to my house. Nothing." Cali's voice held the strength and confidence that she wished that she truly felt on the inside. She steeled herself, though, not wanting to show Derek a fraction of what she really felt.

"Fine." Derek agreed and Cali finally let the breath she didn't realize she had held free from the confines of her lungs.

"Alright. Now I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully." Cali had to bite her tongue to keep from flinching away when Derek leaned in closer to her.

"Take a closer look at Erica. She did this for you, picked me to be your surrogate. You know she wanted to be the girl for you, that's why she does all these absurd things for you, because she loves you. What you feel for me isn't real. Open your eyes and you would see that Erica has been there all along. Erica has wanted you from the beginning and I know you want her too. I can tell from that look in your eyes every time I say her name." Derek looked like he had just been slapped across the face, hard, with a jumble of different emotions. First he looked confused, then a bit angry, and finally enlightened, it was obvious that he knew that Cali was right.

"If your wrong-" Derek didn't even have a chance to finish as Cali cut him off.

"I'm not wrong, but if I am you have no need to keep your promise." Cali hated that she had to say that to him, to put her own safety in jeopardy was one thing, but Jackson's too? She didn't like that one bit. After finding out that he loved her just as she loved him, she knew that as long as Derek posed a threat to her, Jackson would always put himself in danger for her. She needed to end things with Derek, rid of the threat that he posed, get him to move onto someone else, someone who wanted him as he wanted them.

It was hard at that moment to stand in front of someone who had attacked her as he had just earlier in that day, well the day before, considering the fact that it was well after midnight by then. She would be lying to say that she didn't want to gouge his eyes out and feed them too him. Or many many more horrible things. She resisted, knowing she had no chance in hell up against him.

"Alright. Get out of here then. If things don't go as you say, you'll know." Derek backed away from Cali a few steps before turning and walking back into the abandoned train station. Once he was out of sight, she turned and made her way back to her car. She wanted nothing but to get the hell out of there and home to a hot shower and her bed before the next morning. She really hoped that was the last time she would be seeing Derek for a while, but knowing her luck recently, it wasn't. If only she knew that things were soon going to be much worse.


	12. Chapter 12

Cali had gone a total of nearly three weeks without seeing Derek at all. She had seen plenty of Erica, Though, and from the smiles she was flashing and the happy laughter, Cali's plan had worked. Things were going great for her and Jackson. Nothing seemed to be too complicated. She saw him every day and neither of them got sick of each other.

It was a Friday when Cali saw Derek again, it was after school, Cali and Jackson weren't leaving school right away because Jackson had Lacrosse practice and she intended to stay behind and watch him practice before their game that night. They parted ways when Jackson went into the locker room to change. Cali headed out towards the field, the moment she walked out of the back doors she spotted Derek, he was standing off to the side of the doors, leaning against the brick wall on the outer side of the building.

"Cali?" Derek shocked the petite girl as she came out of the school. She spun to face the man who stood off to the side of the door she had just walked out of.

"I told you to stay away from me, Derek. What do you want?" She asked.

"I just wanted to thank you and apologize for everything." For a moment Cali thought she was hallucinating. Did Derek Hale just apologize to her? And thank her? There was no way this was real.

"I mean, you were right…about Erica and I. I couldn't be happier with her." Then Derek did something that shocked Cali more than if she would have just seen a panda tap dancing across the lacrosse field. He smiled a real genuine smile that radiated happiness.

"Told you so." Cali couldn't help, even if Derek had put her through hell, the teasing smile that came to her lips after hearing what he had to say and saying what she had to say too.

"I know sorry doesn't make up for everything that I did, but I mean it. I am sorry." Derek said as the doors to the school opened again, the lacrosse team came out of them, Jackson noticing the still slightly shocked look on Cali's face. She still stood on the opposite side of the doors, but when they closed Derek was gone.

"You alright, babe?" Jackson asked as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He was already in his uniform, but his helmet was held in his hand.

"Yeah, of course. I was just talking to a friend." And her words were true, because no matter what Derek had put her through, he had apologized, and Cali had a very forgiving heart. It hadn't taken her long to forgive him. In fact she had forgiven him the moment she had seen the happy smile on his lips.

"Mm, well I need to get my ass out onto the field." Jackson said before leaning down to place a slow, soft, and sweet kiss to her plump lips.

"Alright, you get your cute little behind out there. I'm going to go find Lyds and Allison." Over the past few weeks, Cali had slowly become friends with Allison and Lydia since Lydia was no longer attached to Jackson, and was actually now dating Stiles. All three girls usually stayed together for the lacrosse games and practices.

She had made it back into the school and towards the front door of the large building when she felt a sudden churning in her stomach. She came to a sudden halt in the hallway when she felt it again. It was a sudden rolling in her stomach that made her gag, thank god the bathroom wasn't far away. She took off running to it. The other two girls were inside of the bathroom already when Cali came crashing in, she shocked them both, but didn't have time to explain or answer their questions of what was wrong before she dove into the first stall. She couldn't even shut the door behind her before vomiting violently into the toilet bowl.

"Oh my gosh, Cali. Are you alright?" Lydia and Allison slowly approached the open stall door that held the toilet that Cali was staring into. She slowly reached up to flush it before swiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

"Yeah, must have just ate something that didn't agree with me." But Cali knew it wasn't that. She felt it deep inside of her, there was something else wrong here. Something much worse than have eaten a bad chicken salad.

"Here." Lydia offered up the bottle of water she had held and after Cali had stood up she took it from her with a smile.

"Thank you." She said as she took the bottle of water and made her way over to the wink. She took a sip, swished it around in her mouth, and then spit it back out into the sink. She rinsed the sink before turning back to the girls.

"I'm going to head home, I still am not feeling too good, tell Jackson for me?" Cali asked and both girls nodded, giving her well wishes as she made her way out of the bathroom and then out of the school.

When Cali arrived home she ran straight to the bathroom, the bag from the local store in her hand as she entered into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her.

Nearly half an hour later she exited the bathroom with a completely blank look on her face. The bathroom was only used by her, so she didn't bother to clean up after herself. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Not after finding out from the six different tests that sat upon her bathroom counter that she was pregnant.


	13. Chapter 13

Cali's heart felt as if it had stopped beating. She wanted to crawl into her bed and never get out of it again. She was only seventeen and far from being ready to be a mom. She was beyond scared to have to tell Jackson the news and even more so frightened to tell her father because Cali could not and would not ever get rid of her unborn child.

"Cali, Babe?" It was nearly eleven when Jackson came walking into the house, using the key he had gotten from Cali's father…yes he liked Jackson that much.

"I'm in here." She called back out to him, she had managed to push herself out of bed. She had actually been in the kitchen where she was preparing a nice little meal for the two of them. It wasn't anything much, just one of the few things her dad had managed to teach her how to make. Home made chicken Alfredo. She was told it was one of her best dishes, she hoped that they hadn't just been saying that. She was trying to do whatever she could to soften the blow of the information that she had to tell Jackson.

He approached her from behind, his arms wound around her slim waist, his rock hard abs pressed against her back, and his lips pressed a soft kiss to the delicate flesh found on her neck. The intimate actions brought a smile to her lips. She had just finished setting the table and she had stood beside it. She turned just slightly in his arms so that she could find his lips with her own. She pressed a soft kiss to them before he glanced over the food she had set upon the table.

"What the occasion?" Jackson asked, an eyebrow raised as he held his girlfriend in his arms.

"I thought I owed you for missing the game, which I heard you won." She said since it was mostly the truth, and she had heard that they had won the game from the texts, along with the get well soons from the girls.

"Congratulations." She said before placing one last kiss to his lips and reluctantly slipped from his arms so the two could sit.

They made idle chit-chat as they ate, they were nearly finished with the meal when Jackson set down his fork and locked eyes with Cali.

"What's really going on, Cal?" He asked, having slowly began calling her the nickname that only her father had called her for the longest time.

"I can tell that something is up, what's wrong, babe? Is this about how you weren't feeling well? I can go home if you want to head up to bed and get some rest?" Jackson went to slip from his chair and Cali reached across the table to take Jackson's hand.

"I'm pregnant." She finally blurted and Jackson fell back into his chair. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to form the right words. He was speechless.

Cali's head lowered as she moved her hand off from Jackson's she had expected him to console her, to scoop her up in his arms, maybe she was expecting too much? She stood from where she had sat and before she could even pass were Jackson was sitting he pushed his chair back, reached out his muscular arms, and pulled the petite brunette into his lap.

"We will get through this." She hadn't been expecting those words to come out of his mouth, she had expected him to want her to rid of the baby, to insist that it wasn't his, but instead he was embracing it. Maybe what they had was different from anything she had ever experienced, maybe it was meant to last, maybe it was finally changing the selfish person that Jackson once was for good. No matter what their future held, she knew she would always love him. Would always want to be with him, she couldn't possibly imagine a life without him.

"You promise?" She asked as she found his hand. Her fingers laced into his, her slender fingers fit perfectly into the spaces between his and she lifted his hand to her lips where she placed soft kisses to his knuckles. How deeply in love with him she found herself to be was like something she had only ever heard of, something so pure and amazing she really couldn't get enough of him. Their love was both suffocating, but intoxicating, and amazing. She enjoyed every minute of it.

"Of course." Jackson knew in the back of his mind, as did Cali, that there was a chance that the baby that was growing inside of her could have been a product of Derek. Neither spoke of that chance, though, neither of them wanted to because they both secretly hoped that it was going to be Jackson's. This untainted silence lasted for only a few minutes longer.

"How am I going to tell my dad?" She asked, her voice sounding near tears.

"How about we don't tell him? I mean if we're going to terminate the pregnancy, then why tell anyone about it?" He asked, the moment the words left his lips Cali stood from where she had been sitting in his lap. She felt both dizzy and furious all in one sudden rush and her hands found her hips the moment she turned to face him again. Jackson looked both confused and shocked by the sudden change in Cali's mood.

"You think I'm going to murder my unborn child?" She asked, her voice was nearly a shriek as she glared down at Jackson. She couldn't believe that he had assumed that she was going to get an abortion. Her eyes flashed a haunting blue as she fought for control over herself.

"What? You want to be a mom now? And you expect me to be ready to be a dad at eighteen?" Jackson's eyebrow rose as he stared up at the beautiful, yet wild, looking brunette that stood in front of him.

"I expect you to support me and whatever decision I make. I'm not going to kill some helpless little being. One that has no choice or say on the matter. I expect you to help me through the pregnancy because there is no way in hell I will ever get rid of this baby." She was nearly in hysterics as Jackson shot up from his chair. He was a bit mad, but not mad enough to yell back at the woman he loved, one who to him, seemed to be off from her rocker just a bit at that time.

"I hate to tell you this, but I can't possibly be ready for all of this, Cali. I'm sorry but I am not going to be a dad any time soon." He didn't stick around for much longer after that, he quickly moved past Cali to head out of the house. He made it to the front door before Cali called to him.

"Jackson! Are you fucking kidding me?" She cried back to him as she stormed after him. She positioned herself between him and the door. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her lip quivered a bit before she bit it to keep it from betraying her.

"What do you want from me, Cali? I told you I am not ready to be a fucking dad, that's that." He was growing more and more pissed off as the seconds ticked on.

"And you think I am? What the hell is wrong with you, Jackson?! How could you be so damn selfish? Get a clue, the world doesn't revolve around you! I see why no one wants to be around you, you're a fucking asshole." She was beyond mad, she was damn near irate as she lifted her hands to push Jackson against the chest, hard, he stumbled back slightly before coming back at Cali and shoving her against the door, cracking the glass in the little colored window panes upon the door.

"Shut the hell up, you bitch." Jackson snarled as he began to fight a losing battle against his inner wolf and himself. He growled at the girl who he held so helplessly against the door that still rattled with the force of which he had pushed her up against it.

"Get your hands off me." She demanded and Jackson complied, releasing her, but only after moving her out-of-the-way of the door. He then stormed through it, and out to his car.

Cali was distraught, heartbroken, and exhausted as she curled up into herself where she sat against the wall. It was only a matter of minutes before the sadness turned to rage and she was unable to control the change that happened. The last thing she remembered was tearing through her bedroom window leaving one hell of a mess behind her. The rest was a total blank, but what she woke up to the next day left her terrified of what she might have done.


	14. Chapter 14

Cali shot up in bed. She had nightmares of going on some sort of bloody rampage, having been so angry over the fight that her and Jackson had she wasn't surprised by the nightmares she had. That was until the smell hit her. It has a rusty, almost metallic smell to it, she knew what it was instantly. Blood. She could taste it in her mouth and when she looked down at herself she was covered in blood. Her clothes were ripped to near shreds, and she instantly knew that the nightmares she was being tormented with were more than just nightmares. They could have been a reality and that terrified her even as the dream slipped away from her.

She got out of her bed, seeing that it too was a bit of a bloody mess. She ripped the sheets off from it and bunched everything up in the sheets. She needed to get rid of them, her dad couldn't see that. He couldn't see her either! So she shoved all the things she had wrapped into the blanket into the closet in her room and hurried across the hall and into the bathroom.

It took her shaking hands multiple tries to turn the hot water in the shower on, but when she finally managed to turn it on she stripped of her bloody clothes, which she was also going to discard of, and got in beneath the spray of the shower head.

She was in the shower for nearly an hour, scrubbing herself clean of all the blood that had covered her body. She was so in shock that the realization of what she must have done still hadn't hit her yet. Not until she heard her father come into the house, the door slammed behind him and he yelled her name.

Cali had just been getting out of the shower when her dad came into the house. So she wrapped a towel around herself and called down the hall to him.

"I was in the shower, Dad. Something wrong?" She tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, keeping out any emotion that would alert her dad to know anything was wrong.

"Come in here when you're dressed, and no, I just…I'll explain when you come out here." Her dad said.

She knew that something must be going on and so she hurried and dressed simply in a sun dress, throwing her wet hair up into a messy bun before heading into the living room where her father sat on the couch with the TV on tuned in on the news.

"They found the body of a girl not much older than you in the woods, she was mauled to death by some sort of animal. Like when they kept having those attacks by that cougar earlier in the year." Her father explained.

"They think that's what killed this girl." Cali knew that wasn't true, though, because those accidents, the one reported before, hadn't been due to a normal animal of any kind. She stared wide-eyed at the TV as they showed a picture of the girl, obviously before her untimely demise, and Cali instantly grew cold. She hadn't met this girl before that she remembered, but something told her that she had met her last night, if she could remember it or not. Something deep inside of her said that she had murdered her.

"I…uh…I have to go, meet with Jackson. I promised him I would be there nearly an hour ago." She said and before she could explain anymore she was grabbing her keys off from the little end table by the couch and then throwing her feet into her shoes and running out of the door and to her car.

She drove, just drove and drove until she came to the Whitmore residence. She parked outside Jackson's house, seeing only his car in the driveway. With her phone in her hand she dialed Jackson's number. When he answered she didn't give him a chance to apologize as she knew he was going to do.

"Just listen. I know I should be royally pissed at you right now after last night, but I really need you now. I'm outside. Get your ass out here." Jackson said nothing, and when she looked at her phone the line had been disconnected. She frowned to herself before a knocking started at her window. She jumped but then saw it was Jackson outside of it.

"Open the door." He said and she did, getting out of the car after she did. The moment she was standing before him, Jackson wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding the girl he loved tightly in his arms. Not wanting to ever let her go.

"I'm so sorry, Cali." He said, his words sincere as they left that beautiful mouth of his.

With his arms around her she finally felt secure and safe, safe enough to let herself break down. That's exactly what she did. Cali released all the tears she had tried so hard to hold in. She let them flow freely down her cheeks and onto the fabric of his shirt, soaking it as her head pressed against his chest.

"I think I killed someone last night." Came Cali's chocked reply.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well then get over here and explain that to her!' Jackson roared into the cell phone that he held against his ear. He had gone back and forth with whoever he was on the phone with for a while now. He had already called the rest of the gang, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and even Lydia and Allison. So she had a feeling that he was either arguing with Erica or Derek. She was leaning more towards the later of the two.

Isaac had come to Jackson's right away after hearing what Jackson had to say on the phone to him. Since Cali was closest to him, other than Jackson, out of all the werewolves, she only really wanted him to be at the house with them. When he got off the phone with whoever he had been talking to he came to the couch. He sat beside Cali and she instantly buried her head into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close to him. She felt such an amazing comfort from him that she could have fallen asleep in his arms. Except for the idea that she killed someone was lingering in the back of her mind keeping her from doing that. She closed her eyes anyways, and let her mind wander.

"Derek is on his way." Jackson whispered to Isaac, Cali was still fully conscious during the conversation. So she was bound to hear all of it.

"Did he hear the news?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, he actually knew before the news, he said Cali must have been really pissed off when this happened, because that girl…she was an alpha." Jackson said and Cali had to try hard not to react to the news.

An alpha? She had really killed an alpha? But how? She was no match to an alpha. The scars that lined her back from the attack made by Derek.

"One from the pack of alphas?" Isaac asked, unable to hide the shock or amazement in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm just as amazed…and confused. When Derek get's here we're going to take Cali to see Deaton." Jackson explained and that was right around the time that Cali actually did fall asleep.

When Cali woke up her head was rested in Jackson's lap. Her eyes slowly opened and her bright blue orbs scanned over the room, she spotted Isaac and Derek standing before the couch, both focused on Jackson as they all spoke.  
"What she did got the pack to back off, they know now that we have something that is a threat to them. They won't be bothering us again any time soon. We need to know how she managed it, though, and Deaton can help us with that. Scotts already there. I'm going to round-up the others and we'll all meet back there." With that Derek was gone, the only sound of him actually leaving was the shutting of the front door behind him.

"Babe?" Cali finally said as she rolled onto her back so that her eyes could lift and meet Jackson's the moment she spoke, his eyes shifted to meet hers and his hand lifted to brush some of her long raven tresses out of her eyes.

"I heard, about the alpha. When we go see Deaton I want to tell him…" Isaac probably took the statement as tell him about the alpha she had killed, but Jackson knew better, she meant about the baby. The very one growing inside of her.

"Alright, well then let's go." Jackson didn't seem the least bit shocked by the fact that she had heard everything that they had talked about.

The ride there was short, and it had only been Jackson and Cali to go. When they arrived at the animal clinic, it was already closed, but Cali and Jackson knew better, they were escorted in the backdoor and when inside Cali was instructed to sit down upon the table.

"there is something we need to tell you." Jackson said as Cali adjusted herself upon the table, Deaton's eyes widened and his eyebrows lifted.

"Oh?" He asked as his eyes moved from Jackson's to Cali's. "Would this be that you're currently carrying a child?" He asked Cali, a smile appearing upon his face at the shocked expressions that both Cali and Jackson showed.

"How did you know?" Cali asked, her bewilderment obvious in her voice as she spoke.

"You're not the first werewolf I have come across that exhibited super strength when pregnant. You are the first, however, to be able to tap into that power this early. Whatever you're carrying inside of you, Miss Prince, is a very powerful little one."

And that was how Cali came to find out that her child was destined to be one of the most powerful werewolves that even Deaton had ever seen before.


	16. Chapter 16

The metallic smell filled the room, stick crimson coated the petite brunette. It dripped from her delicate fingers onto what was once white carpet. The carpet itself was already splattered with the blood that had been spilled that night. The raven haired girl didn't really seem to mind the blood that soaked her clothes as she pushed herself up off from the floor. Her icy blue orbs were blood-shot and red rimmed, her face streaked with the tears she had shed as she screamed. Her throat was raw now, when she had tried to speak a mere squeak escaped from between those two plump, now dry, and cracked lips. She stared now, off into what looked to her like a vast emptiness, but the emptiness was really inside of her, making her feel completely hollow and, to put it easily, like nothing.

Slowly her gaze shifted down and from the angle in which she was sitting she could see her bare chest and torso, or what was supposed to be her torso, instead shreds of flesh and muscle hung around the hole in her belly, revealing her insides, bloody with bits of cracked bones and broken ribs revealed.

For the third time that week, Calista Prince woke up screaming. The same nightmare had plagued her dreams for the past few weeks, Deaton said they were normal, but Cali thought differently, the child she was carrying wasn't normal, so how should he know if the dreams he caused her were normal? Calix, or Cal for short, as Jackson and Calista had decided on, had already proved to be above average. Since Cali had been baring him he had boosted her intelligence, not that she wasn't smart before, but her test scores had sky rocketed, and had put her into all advance classes, her strength had tripled, her energy was phenomenal, but at some points he brought her down low. Making her feel much more sluggish, worn out, and all together in more pain than any other woman who was carrying a child who wasn't going to be a super wolf would have been. That's what they had dubbed Cal as, a super wolf, because she knew he was going to be exactly that.

"Babe?" Her scream had woken Jackson who had slumbered beside her in their king size bed, the one that resided in the center of the Master bedroom of their house. Yes, their house, the one kindly bought for them by Jackson's parents.

He sat up in the bed, since Cali had shot up into a sitting position the moment she had woken up, and began to rub at her back, his other hand rested upon her large belly that protruded from her petite frame announcing to the world that she was indeed pregnant, there was no mistaking that. She was due to go into labor at any moment now, her due date having been set from 3 days from then. The 11th of July. She was ready for it, they had everything they could need for the baby, but she found herself having this sickening nightmare more often the closer her due date got, and each time it was more vivid, gruesome. She was half afraid that her child really was going to maul his way out of her before she had a chance to really deliver him. She was even more frightened because she knew she couldn't have an epidural, it would be useless to her.

"Relax." Jackson's voice soothed her as it always did, lulling her into that sense of security that his close proximity to her usually brought. . . Hell, usually just hearing his voice helped her, but after a nightmare like that, his touch and voice combined are what did the trick. Without him she would be a total wreck.

She took a slow deep breath, inhaling the clean air in the room, even if the metallic smell was all a part of her dream it had clogged her senses, she felt as if she could still smell a faint whiff of it. She was calm, for a moment, until she felt that sudden sharp pain inside of her abdomen. Even for a werewolf with super strength and a tolerance for pain the sudden contraction caused her to gasp out in pain. She clenched her round belly and hunched over, trying to ride out the sudden shock of pain. The moment it ended another contraction arrived. She was rigged with pain, her eyes prickled with tears, she was faintly aware of Jackson jumping out of bed and throwing on his clothes. The moment her child was to come into this world was upon them and she realized more than ever that she was terrified of giving birth. Yet she allowed herself to be hefted out of the bed by Jackson, he had her bag slung over his shoulder, his purse hanging from his arm, and still he managed to carry her out of the house and to his car.

Soon they were on their way to the hospital, speeding down the road, Jackson managed to safely get them there and call everyone who had needed and wanted to be notified the moment Calista went into labor, even if it was 2 in the morning as it was.

After eighteen and a half long and grueling hours of being in labor, Calista gave birth to a healthy 7 pound baby boy. Already he looked so much like Jackson, but the crop of black hair upon his head was purely Calista's. Everyone had come to visit, Jackson's parents, Cali's dad, Scott, Lydia, Erica, Isaac, Derek, Allison, Deaton had been there through the birth, and Stiles, who had held the baby with the help of Lydia who insisted he would drop Calix without her help.

All of the worry, the fear, everything that Cali had felt had been for nothing, the birth, although it had been so long, had been nothing like she had feared, and although she was drained she was happy, a sleepy smile on her lips as she held her son in her arms. She was to be released the very next day, so the happy little family would be spending the night in the hospital together.

It was about 10 that night when everyone had left leaving just Jackson and Cali alone together, Calix was being looked after, making sure he would be okay to go home the next day.

"I bet you're starving," Jackson said as he came to sit beside his girlfriend on the edge of the hospital bed. He was right, she was starving.

"I am," and as if to prove the point her stomach growled and the two of them laughed together.

"I'll go get us something to eat." Before he left he brought her phone over to the bed, knowing that she would call if anything went wrong. He placed a kiss upon her lips, causing her to smile, he pulled back slowly as her hand lifted to caress his chiseled jaw line.

"I love you." She said as she placed another kiss to his lips.

"I love you too." And with that he gave her a genuine smile, lightening his normally hard features, before he left to head to the nearest fast food place.

Cali had Calix brought into her for a feeding, carried by a smiling and happy nurse who placed him into her arms. The baby was awake and his eyes watched his mothers face as she lifted one of the bottles to his mouth. She had never felt such an intense love for someone before, but her son was officially the light of her life.

"So this is the 'super wolf'" The sudden voice in what had been silence startled Cali and she looked up at the woman who had spoken. She stood at the foot of the bed, watching Calix as if he was some sort of magnificent specimen, which he was, but Cali didn't like the look on the woman's face. In fact, if it weren't for Calix being in her arms she would have ripped her face clean off, but seeing as her pride and joy was in her arms she controlled herself, keeping herself calm for his benefit.

"Get out of here. Now." Cali hissed, keeping her voice from raising as to not startle Calix. "You're not welcome here." And it was true, she didn't know this woman, but she could smell that she was bad news, a werewolf, one that she had no recognition of, was in her packs territory, she had a feeling she was from the alpha pack.

The girl merely laughed as she tilted her head to the side, her long blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders as she continued to look down at Calix for a moment longer. Slowly her eyes lifted to lock on Cali's. Cali's own eyes glowed a haunting animalistic blue, brighter than they had ever been before, the other girls were amber and animalistic also. Before the two of them could exchange any more words she vanished, having heard exactly what Cali had, footsteps, familiar, because they belonged to Jackson.

The moment he came into the room he could feel the anger radiating off from Calista, he knew something had happened.

"The alpha's are back." Was all she said.


	17. Chapter 17

The white light was blinding as she slowly opened her eyes. Where the hell was she? What the hell happened? Slowly, it came to her, as if a memory from her past trickling into her mind piece by piece, this memory, though, was recent, fresh. It came slowly, at first, but then rapidly, as if someone had lifted the flood gate in her head, letting it all come rushing back to her. The Alpha's had found them.

Earlier that day:

Jackson and Cali had taken Calix and moved the moment they had been released from the Hospital. Jackson and the other had been packing up their belongings and readying them to go into hiding, it wasn't that they were afraid of the Alpha's, but they were afraid for the safety of their son, so instead of being able to fight, they ran to keep Calix safe and sound. They had been peaceful for months, happy and healthy, watching their bundle of joy grow day by day. Derek kept tabs on the two of them, sending the others in his pack to canvas the area regularly, giving Jackson and Cali reports on the Alpha's who had gone missing shortly after they had gone into hiding. It was the beginning of their 8th month out on their own when things went down hill.

"Jackson, come look." Cali whispered, but her voice carried to the father of her child, the love of her life, the one person she could see herself with for an eternity.

She stood before the side of their sons crib, where she had just laid him down for the night, he had fallen asleep easily in her arms. He was a vision of perfection, and she wanted to share that with Jackson. He appeared in the room at her side only a moment after she had called him. His arm wrapping around her petite waist, his eyes focused on their bundle of joy. Their happiness. Their everything.

"He looks so peaceful, so at ease. I wish life was as easy as he believes." She whispered, her head resting upon his shoulder. In that moment all was well, everything was perfect. Or so it seemed. Everything happened so fast that neither of them nor Isaac who was just outside the perimeters of the house obscured in the woods, saw it coming.

In an instant everything had changed, Cali hadn't even heard the approaching figure, hadn't even seen it until it came crashing through the window inside of the room belonging to her son. She was being sprinkled with the crystalline shards from the window before she could do anything to protect her son, Jackson was upon the figure in an instant, snarling, shouting at her to grab Calix.

Calix was awake now, screaming and crying, scared as he looked up at his mother, eyes wide and wet with tears. She reached out to grab him and that was when everything went dark.

She had blood on her clothes, but nothing visible was still bleeding upon her. She didn't even bother to check herself out and she pushed herself off from the ground, her bright orbs scanning over the destruction around her. The entire room had been torn apart, her eyes focused on only one thing though, her bare feet carrying her close and closer to the object of her desire. She didn't flinch as each piece of glass she stepped upon dug into her feet. Didn't so much as blink as a piece pierced her foot and stayed embedded in the flesh.

Nothing fazed her, not until she reached the edge of the crib in which she had been approaching. When she gazed inside of it, what finally broke her, was the sight inside. Nothing. Calix was gone. Jackson was gone. Everything that ever matter to her. Gone.

Tears, fast and furious tears, streaked down her face as she transformed, her eyes glowing with the ire she felt, the need to hunt and kill. Tare flesh from bone, rip apart those who had ripped apart her family. She knew who she needed to find. Who she had to go after. Exactly who she was going to make pay for this. The alphas.

She had one destination in mind as she jumped from the spot she had stood on the ground and out of the broken window on the other side of the room. She was going to find and torture those vile beasts. The alphas who had threatened her in the Hospital when she had given birth. She was going to rip them to shreds and make each one watch until it was their turn and she knew exactly where to find them.


End file.
